Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{-7}{z - 6} = 6$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $z - 6$ $ -(-7) = 6(z - 6) $ $7 = 6z - 36$ $7 = 6z - 36$ $43 = 6z$ $6z = 43$ $z = \dfrac{43}{6}$